


Incredibly Stylish

by CharlotteML



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: (again sort of), (sort of), Dress Up, Fluff, Gen, LARPing, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteML/pseuds/CharlotteML
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taka confiscates Makoto's incredibly stylish hoodie, then gets caught posing in it (and some "heroic" items from the Monokuma machine) in his room in an attempt to practise socialising. </p>
<p>(Set during the killing game, before the first murder. From Makoto's and Taka's points of view.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incredibly Stylish

**Author's Note:**

> The first thought I had during Taka's second free time event was that he was confiscating Makoto's hoodie because he secretly wanted it for himself. That led to this fic. (Also, if you've read my other stuff, I am still writing One Personal Favour, I just felt like doing some other pieces as change of pace and had this half written anyway.)  
> Also just some notes so that some of this makes more sense: The red scarf and chin drill are some of Taka's favourite presents to receive, and the art book says he likes the scarf because it's the sort worn by heroes.  
> What Taka says about the capsule machine is his actual, in game reaction to the capsule machine in school mode. I did not make that up.  
> Also there's a Bob the Builder reference later on in the fic. My apologies if knowledge of the theme song is not as ubiquitous in America as it is here in Britain.  
> Also I think Makoto might be being a bit too badass and snarky in this but oh well!

"It's too short to be a raincoat, and you shouldn't be out in the dark so you don't need a flashlight! Now hand over that incredibly stylish hoodie!"

Oh boy... _Why_ had he decided to talk to Taka for a second time?

Well, pity mostly... The hall monitor had happened to be outside the store when Makoto had left holding the red scarf he'd got from the Monokuma machine...

_"That's an impressive scarf, Makoto! Where did you find it?"_

_"Oh, it was in that capsule machine... Kinda weird thing to have in a high school though...I mean I have lots of fun memories using them as a kid, but..."_

_"Ahh... My family never had the money for that sort of thing...although I do have a fond memory of them! I once watched a classmate using one!"_

_"Uhh...well, do you want this scarf then? I don't wear them myself..."_

_"What? Are you sure? I...I really ought to thank you for this! So...thanks!"_

 

They'd gone on to have a chat about what they did in their free time, during which Taka had admitted that all he did was study and he'd never had any friends, as he couldn't carry on a normal conversation due to his "failure to study"  television and video games. Was that why watching a classmate use a gatcha machine was a fond memory for him? How little social interaction did he get?

That was why, when he'd found another one of those weird coins, he'd invited Taka to come use the machine with him. The hall monitor had pulled out a weird drill shaped thing...

 

_"It's a chin drill! It represents spiral energy, see?"_

_"I could NOT pull off that look..."_

_"Well, you DO have that awesome hoodie..."_

_"Th-thanks?"_

_"However...wearing it under your uniform... Your public morals are ruined! Take it off this instant!"_

 

So now, here he was, trying to find a reason to make Taka let him keep his own clothing...

"Uhh, well...It's the next best thing to a hard hat!" Ok, that wasn't going to work but maybe it'd let him stall long enough to think of a better reason...

"A hardhat?"

"Uhh, yeah...this school is kinda dangerous, there's no telling what might happen!" C'mon...think of something!

"Hmm...you might have a point there..." Wait...Taka was actually agreeing with him!? "Monokuma has failed to provide us with any form of head protection...and we don't know how well maintained this building is..."

So...I can keep..."

"HEEEEY! What's that you're saying about your headmaster?" NGHAAA! Where did this stupid bear keep popping up from! "Are you suggesting I don't have my student's safety in mind?"

"Good afternoon, Headmaster!" Taka bowed to Monokuma. "My apologies for the insult, but as Makoto said, with the odd construction and...rules of this school, we feel it would be prudent to have been supplied with head protection!"

"Hmm...FINE!" Monokuma growled, "Wait right here!" The bear waddled off, then came back a few minutes later carrying a box full of bright yellow hardhats.

"Wonderful! These will do perfectly!" Taka laughed as he put one on his head, then held one out to Makoto. "Now, do as I say and take off that incredibly stylish hoodie this instant!" 

* * *

 

Taka returned to his room, placing the box of items he was carrying on the table. He'd managed to hand out a few of the hardhats in passing to his classmates, with some help from Monokuma regarding some of the more stubborn ones. He'd have to take the rest to their breakfast meeting tomorrow.

Hmm... The construction in their own rooms was safe... He should be alright to take off the hardhat in here, shouldn't he? It would be rather distracting to studying if he didn't. He took it off and then sorted the rest of his items out. He folded Naegi's hoodie and placed it on the shelves, and put the scarf and chin drill the boy had kindly allowed him to have safe in his bedside drawer.

He looked over his room. It was tidy and clean, but mostly empty. He would usually have spent this time studying, but he had nothing TO study! This school didn’t have any books or teachers or assignments! What was he supposed to _do_ with his time now? He couldn’t even take Makoto’s advice about studying television or videogames because he didn’t have any of _those_ either!

His eyes fell over the hoodie again...the baggy material wasn’t looking very neat. He should fold it again. He picked it up...it was _very_ stylish! He wondered if it was one of those brand names the other children at school had always made fun of him for not wearing, or maybe Makoto had got it at one of those thrift stores he’d been hearing a lot of his classmates talking about recently...Would it have cost a lot to buy? Did it encourage other students to talk to Makoto? Did they tell him he was stylish and then talk about television shows or videogames with him? Did Makoto have lots of friends?

Would it still look as stylish if _he_ was the one wearing it? 

* * *

 

“MAKOTO! WHAT. THE FUCK. DID YOU _DO!_?” Oh geez! He’d just gone into the dining room for a snack, why was Mondo screaming at him?

“Yeah, dude! Why the hell is Captain Hardass making us wear Hard _hats_?” Leon asked him.

He turned to face the pair, they were both glaring at him from under the ridiculous yellow hardhats, Mondo looking particularly silly as his pompadour was being pushed askew by his.

“Uhh...”

“AND DON’T TRY TO DENY IT! HE TOLD US IT WAS _YOUR_ IDEA!” Mondo yelled.

“I didn’t mean to!” Makoto quickly tried to explain, “He was trying to confiscate my hoodie and so I said I wanted it for head protection! But then Monokuma gave him a bunch of hardhats instead!”

“Well why the fuck didn’t you just tell him something normal, like you were feeling cold or summat!?”

“I panicked!” Makoto snapped, “And if you don’t want to wear the hats, why don’t you just take them off?”

Leon glared at him “He _glued_ them on.”

“ _Really_?” Crap...Taka was really serious about this, wasn’t he?

“Yeah. Said he’d give us some solvent or summat to take ‘em off if we _behaved_ well enough!” Mondo spat.

“Uhh...Well, maybe he’ll back down soon?”

“Tch! Like he even knows how!” Leon grumbled. “Can’t you just go tell him you were fuckin’ with him?”

“I dunno if that’d even work...” Makoto started, but was interrupted by Kirigiri.

“Makoto, there you are!” She said in her usual business-like voice, apparently completely unfazed by the addition of a hardhat to her usual apparel. “I think I may have found something that will help you convince Taka to give back your hoodie...And get him to stop forcing these silly hats on us.”

“Oh THANK FUCK! What is it?” Mondo and Leon asked simultaneously.

“It’s a copy of Hope’s Peak’s dress code. Specifically the bit say that no hats are allowed in school.” She told them as she gave Makoto the piece of paper.

“Great!” Leon shoved him in the back, “Now we can go and you can tell him to give us some of that solvent!”

“What? Why me?” Makoto asked.

“Because YOU’RE the stupid asshole you said his fuckin’ _hoodie_ doubled as a HARDHAT!” Mondo snapped, as he and Leon dragged him down the hall to Taka’s room. Once they arrived they shoved him towards the door.

Makoto knocked softly on it out of instinct, realising as he did it that it shouldn’t work anyway because the rooms were soundproof. However instead of making him look like an idiot, the door swung open and Taka’s loud voice came floating out.

“What’s that, Michiyo? You think I look stylish? Why _thank you!_  This was just a cheap thing I picked up in the thrift store!”

“The fuck is he talking about?” Leon muttered.

“Shh!” Mondo shushed him and pushed the door open all the way.

Inside the room, completely oblivious to the three of them, Taka was stood admiring himself in the mirror, twisting around to admire the green hood- _Makoto’s_ green hood- sticking out of the back of his uniform.

“I must say though, you’re looking very lovely today yourself!” The Moral Compass carried on babbling to “Michiyo”. “By the way did you see yesterday’s…TV show…I particularly liked the…the… exciting bit! What did _you_ think?”

Ah geez…Was Michiyo a girl from his old school? Was he imaging managing to have a conversation with her? Because Makoto’s hoodie made him look stylish? This must have been the saddest thing he'd ever seen…

Mondo and Leon didn’t agree, from the look of it. The pair of them both had their hands clasped over their mouths, almost doubled over with the task of keeping their laughter silent. He shouldn’t let Taka carry on like this, he opened his mouth to speak up…

“Uhh…mpth!” Mondo had noticed him about to speak and clamped one of his hands over his mouth. He struggled to get out of the biker’s grip, but it was no use. There wasn’t anything he could do other than watch Taka engaging in his fantasy conversation… 

* * *

 

“And ah…the, the…romantic bit was quite nice, wasn’t it!?”

_Michiyo was just staring at him with disdain, like she always did… Maybe she would prefer to talk about videogames?_

"Soo...have you played the new...the new game on the...computer?"

_She was still looking at him like he was weird... Quick, talk about it in more detail!_

"I found it quite challenging...especially the uh, the challenging part!"

_"Urg, whatever. Weirdo." She said and walked off with all her friends in tow, as always._

Maybe trying to talk to the popular girls had been a bad idea... He should show his new hoodie to someone like Satoru and see what he...

_What on Earth was he doing!?_

Taka sighed, he didn't have enough knowledge to practise having a conversation about television or videogames, and he had no idea how the students in his old school would have replied anyway. And this hoodie didn't even look _good_ on him. The pale green suited Makoto and matched _his_ eyes and hair, but it contrasted appallingly with Taka’s jet black hair and red eyes. He took out from under his uniform and put it in his laundry basket.

Why did socialising have to be so hard? He often wondered if he'd been born in the wrong time... It would have been so much easier if he'd been around in the days of samurai and feudal wars his mother told him stories about. He could have been a wandering swordsman and roamed the countryside in a heroic red scarf, rescuing people from bandits and telling them stories of wars he'd fought in... What would he have looked like...?

...Well he had the scarf... 

* * *

 

Wow, that had been awkward; apparently Taka couldn't even _pretend_ to have a friendly conversation... Still at least now Taka had taken off his hoodie (and looked like he was going to wash it for him). Hopefully Mondo would get bored of watching him shuffle around the room sadly and let go of Makoto’s mouth sometime soon.

Unfortunately, Taka didn't shuffle sadly for long. He suddenly bounded over to a draw and pulled it open, revealing the scarf from this morning. He excitedly wrapped it around his neck and stood in the mirror, striking heroic poses while Mondo and Leon started _not_ laughing even harder than before. Then Taka went and grabbed his sword, holding it over his shoulders like a manga hero while grinning confidently into the mirror. Well, at least he wasn't talking to himself this time... 

* * *

 

Now _this_ look suited him! It was just a shame his face wasn't particularly striking... Ah! He had the chin drill! That would be perfect!

Taka rushed back over to the drawer and grabbed the drill. How was he supposed to wear it? There was no strap to fasten it or anything.

Hmm...He had the glue he'd used to make sure Mondo and Leon wore their hats, didn't he? He could stick it on to see how it looked and use the solvent to get it off afterwards...

He checked his appearance in the mirror...Perfect! A confident, striking swordsman looked back at him...

"Ppphhhttt..." He could hear Leon sniggering at something in the corridor, but he decided to ignore it. He ought to practise talking to people now he was happy with his appearance! What sort of opener would he use? He'd probably be rescuing people from something...

"Don't fear, citizens! I, Captain Ishimaru, will rescue you from these..."

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Tch! What was Mondo laughing at so loudly? Weren't these rooms supposed to be soundproof, how loud was he being, that it could be heard in here? He looked over to the door in annoyance...

The sword dropped out of his hands. _AAAHHHHH! His door was wide open!_ And Mondo, Leon and Makoto were all stood there _watching him!_

Mondo had his hand clamped over Makoto’s mouth, but released the smaller boy as he fell down laughing.

“Uhh... I knocked on the door and it swung open...” Makoto muttered, barely audible over the other boys’ laughter.

Just his luck, the one time he forgot to properly close the door and it was when he stupidly chose to play make-believe like an idiot! Now they were all going to laugh at him forever. He could only hope they hadn’t seen him hypocritically wearing Makoto’s hoodie...

“How...how long have you been there?”

“Hah! About the time Michiyo started chattin’ ya up over your stylish new hoodie!” Mondo guffawed. Taka looked at the floor, how could he possibly face Makoto after he’d been caught playing around with his property? 

* * *

 

Taka looked embarrassed as hell, this was even more cringe-worthy than his big “discovery” that they all had their own room… Not that that was stopping Mondo and Leon rubbing his face in it even more…

Leon walked up to Taka, giving him a "friendly" punch on the shoulder. "Yeah, lucky you! Hey, maybe you can show us where this "the thrift shop" is!" He joking imitated the hall monitors awkward speech. "Then we can "pick up" some for ourselves, phahaha!"

"Leon, that..." Makoto started, before being interrupted by Mondo.

"HAHAHA! _Oh!_ And did you see that _TV show_ yesterday?" He stood on the other side of Taka and slung an arm over his shoulder.

"You mean the NEW one?" Leon responded.

"Yeah, yeah! With the "exciting bit"!" Mondo started imitating Taka as well.

"Yeah! That exciting bit was _totally_ exciting!"

"Oh TOTALLY!" Mondo agreed, "But the romantic bit was quite nice as well..."

Taka was staring at the ground as if willing it to swallow him up.

" _Guys_ , c'mon this is..."

"Oh, oh! And have you played the new videogame?" Leon interrupted him this time.

"You mean that _challenging_ one? On the _computer_?" Mondo asked.

"Yeah! With the _challenging_ part! Hahaha... I found it _quite_ challenging!" Leon laughed.

Taka looked so small, cringing underneath all the "friendly" contact...

"Yeah, totally! Hey, what did _you_ think, _Captain Ishima_..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU GUYS! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Someone shouted.

Leon and Mondo turned to look at Makoto. Oh shit, _he'd_ shouted it.

"Uhh... Look, do you guys want that solvent or not?"

"The... The solvent? W-Why would I...?" Taka stammered.

"'Cause school rules say no hats!" Mondo sneered, shoving Taka towards Makoto with the arm he'd placed around the hall monitors shoulders. "Show him, Makoto!"

Taka just about managed to not fall over from the shove, and silently took the piece of paper Makoto was still holding. "...I see. I apologise for having you break the official school rules." He walked over to a box by his door and dug out a tube of something. "Here is the solvent." He handed it to Mondo, who snatched it off him.

"Well, you two got what you wanted, so you can leave now." Makoto snapped, glaring at them.

"Urg, fine, whatever man. Why you gotta be such a downer?" Leon muttered as he walked out alongside Mondo. Wow, Makoto was lucky he didn’t get punched again there…

Meanwhile, Taka was just standing in the spot where he'd handed Mondo the solvent.

"Hey, are you Ok?" Makoto asked, even though he obviously wasn't.

"Err... I... Why...?" Taka stammered for a moment. "Oh! Your hoodie! I... I'm sorry..." He said weakly, heading over to the laundry bin and holding it out while looking away from Makoto's face. "I... I'm sorry for being such a hypocrit..."

"Aww, c'mon! You were just curious how it'd look, right?" Taka nodded, slowly. "To be honest, I've kinda wondered how I'd look with your boots and armband on..." 

* * *

 

Was Makoto serious? Or was he just trying to make him feel better about his foolishness? Taka, wasn't sure but... "Err... Well, if you want...?" He unpinned the armband and held it out.

Makoto grinned and took it from him, excitedly taking off his blazer to pin it in place… If this was just to make him feel better then Makoto must be an incredibly good actor…

Makoto slipped the blazer back on and looked in the mirror, grinning before pointing dramatically. “You! No running in the halls!” He declared. “Detention!” Urg, was that really what he sounded like to people? Makoto turned towards him. “Good Afternoon, fellow classmate! Let us embark on our journey as students with all our effort!”

“Hahaha!” Ok, now _that_ sounded a lot better… but it was funny seeing the usually casual and low-key lad speaking with such gusto in his voice.

“Now let me try the boots!” Makoto requested.

Taka complied, unlacing them and helping the smaller boy lace them up tightly. Although not all the way up, else they’d cover his knees and prevent him from walking.

“Geez, don’t you get sick of spending so much time lacing these up every day?”

“Err… No? It makes a nice break from studying…Or at least it did when I actually had anything to study…” Taka couldn’t help but sigh.

“I’m sure we’ll find _something_!” Makoto said, “And if not, you can always think back on your past lessons and try to work forward from there, or ask some of the others what they remember from school…”

Why hadn’t he thought of that? He could have started writing notes from memory instead of messing about like a fool…

“But anyway, let’s see what I look like walking in these!” Makoto carried on, standing up off the chair he’d been sat on. He started striding across the room awkwardly, although he was holding his head up higher than usual, which helped make him look a lot more respectable than he usually did… At least until he walked past the mirror and tripped over the sword Taka had careless dropped.

“Ah! Makoto! Are you alright? I’m so sorry!” Taka rushed over to help him back up and picked up the sword. “I should have put this away properly, I’ll go it right now!”

“Ah! But you can’t!” Makoto suddenly shouted.

“Err… Why not?”

“Because you need to save these citizens from those goblins, Captain Ishimaru!” Makoto pointed dramatically towards the bathroom.

Taka just stared at him, what was he talking about?

“Aww, c’mon! You’re already wearing all the stuff…” Makoto nudged him. “Why not go all out and have some fun?”

Fun… Taka couldn’t remember the last time he’d had _fun_ , let alone with anyone else, but… “I don’t know what goblins are…” he stated.

“What, really?” Makoto looked shocked. I know you don’t watch TV or play games but have you not read about them?”

“Err… No, the Encyclopaedias I had access to didn’t mention…”

“Well, of course not, they’re not _real_! But haven’t you read any fantasy books like Lord of the Rings, or heard fairytales with them in? They’re pretty common in stories…”

Really? Yet another hole in his studies! “My mother never mentioned them… She used to tell me stories about Samurai and Feudal wars, with heroic Ronin roaming the lands protecting people from bandits…”

“Well… Goblins are these green people, except they’re usually smaller and stupider than humans…” Makoto gave him an explanation about Goblins, as well as Trolls, Orcs, Giants. Dwarves, Elves, Wizards, Sorcerers, Druids, Clerics and Taka’s favourite…

“There’s paladins as well… They’re these holy knights who are always lawful and good and make it their mission to help people…”

“Like protecting them from Goblins?” Taka asked.

“Yeah! That sort of thing!” Makoto nodded.

“So… earlier when you suggested...” Taka found himself not wanting to actually say the words “playing pretend” and trailed off, “… you think I’d be a paladin?”

“Haha! Totally! You’re exactly the person who would play a paladin!” Makoto grinned.

“Would “play” a paladin?” Taka asked, Makoto had said it like pretending was something people did commonly…

“Uhh… Yeah. A lot of this is stuff I know about from playing Dungeons and Dragons for a while a few years back…”

Taka… vaguely remembered hearing some of the women around town mentioning the game and the bad effect it was having on the youth of today…

“You’ve not heard of it?" Makoto noticed his confusion, "Basically you have a player, the dungeon master, who describes a scenario and then the other players each make their own character with unique abilities and skills and they react to what the DM tells them is happening.”

That… that didn’t _sound_ like something that would corrupting the minds of the young at all! Other than perhaps being a waste of time…

“It’s a good way to make friends, actually!” Makoto added. “Pretending to be someone else makes a lot of people feel better about themselves, so they have the confidence to open up to people more.”

It… it helped people become friends? So when Makoto said about the goblins earlier… “So… so were you going to be the DM then?” Taka asked, picking up his sword again.

“Uhh…” Makoto looked at him awkwardly.

“Have I misunderstood? You said goblins were attacking so…”

“Oh, yeah! I kinda forgot while I ended up explaining everything to you…” Makoto admitted. “…Anyway, so there’s a group of 20 goblins marching towards the gate to the village and the town people are begging you for help… What do you do?”

“Hmm… Is one of them obviously a leader? If so I try to parley with him…” 

* * *

 

Makoto spent some time “roleplaying” with Taka…

“Th-thank you for this, Makoto…” Taka said, panting slight from the exertion of “roleplaying” the defeat of 20 goblin raiders “I… I know it’s a little silly, and it doesn’t help our situation, but it stills feels good to have “won”…” Taka smiled slightly, his face an odd mix of happiness and embarrassment.

“Haha! Yeah, it’s fun to pretend occasionally!” Makoto smiled back. “But maybe now we should get back into our own clothes…”

“Ha! Yes, I suppose you’re right!” Taka agreed. Makoto quickly took of the hall monitor’s giant boots and armband and put his own shoes back on, while Taka took off the scarf and put his Kendo sword back where it should go. “Thank you for your advice earlier! I think I now know what I’ll be doing with my time!” Taka smiled, oblivious to the fact that he still had a giant drill sticking out of his chin…

“Uhh, sure… But you’ve forgot the drill thing…” Makoto pointed out.

“Huh? Oh! Yes!” Taka pulled at it, only to stretch his own skin out instead of pulling it off. “Err…” He tried again, to no avail.

Makoto realised what the problem was. “You used the glue, didn’t you…” Taka nodded. “Do you have any more of the solvent?”

“No, Monokuma only gave me one tube…”

“Well, I guess we’ll have to go ask Mondo for it then…”

“NO! I’m not asking that _delinquent_ for anything! He wouldn’t help me anyway! I’ll just have to get use to wearing it! Or find some other way to get it off! Perhaps the glue would melt in the sauna…” Taka ranted.

“Oh come on, even he’s not _that_ bad!” Makoto tried to convince Taka. "He's not gonna make you wear that thing forever!"

“I suspect he _is_!” Taka stubbornly replied. “I’m _not_ asking for his help!”

“Well, _I’ll_ do it then!” Makoto snapped, exasperated as he left the room.

He walked towards Mondo’s room, hoping the biker was feeling generous, or at least open to basic empathy. Otherwise Taka _would_ be stuck wearing the chin drill forever…

Breathing a heavy sigh, Makoto went to hit the doorbell, but then realised the door was ajar… Why? Had something happened to Mondo? Had one of their classmates _actually_ …

Without another thought, Makoto pushed the door open to find…

“Just a few more bricks and we’ll have finished building the puppy orphanage!”

…Mondo, wearing a hardhat, stacking up cans from the kitchen into a building shape. He put the last few in place and surveyed his work, looking satisfied.

“Great work gang! Now we need to start working on the bike shop!” He looked a something scrawled on a napkin, then started picking up more cans and placing them on a separate part of the floor.

What the heck? Was he...? “Are you pretending to be a _builder_?” Makoto spluttered, the words coming out of his mouth without him quite meaning them to…

Mondo froze for a brief second, before angrily throwing the hat off his head into the pile of cans he’d just finished working on.

“What the fuck are you doing there!?” Mondo snapped, jumping to his feet.

“Your door was open; I thought you might have been murdered.” Makoto explained, before deciding to get some revenge for Taka, “But this is even _worse!_ The _puppy orphanage_ has been destroyed! Quick _gang_ let’s fix it!” He said, accompanying the words with over dramatic pantomiming.

Next thing he knew, Makoto was a foot high in the air, pinned against a wall with Mondo’s snarling face inches from his own. “FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE! You think your fucking _funny_!? DO YA!?”

“Well _you_ thought it was funny when you did it to Taka…” Makoto grunted.

“WELL!” Mondo hesitated, dropping Makoto. “Well… That’s different! I’m going crazy cooped up in this shitty school! I ain’t got anythin’ better to do! I can’t ride my bike, there’s no one to fight, I can’t even practise a decent career I was thinking of doing _after_ school ‘cause there’s no wood here! Of course I’m doing stupid shit!”

“Well… Taka’s the same!” Makoto pointed out, “There’s no books or teachers for him to learn from, no rules for him to encourage us to follow. He can’t even try and become more sociable because there’s hardly anyone here for him to talk to… Actually, you guys kinda have a lot in common, maybe you could try talking to him, he seems like he might be able to become a decent fighter pretty quick...”

“FUCK, NO! I am _not_ talking to that goody-goody hardass!” Mondo snapped. “Do you actually _want_ summat or are ya just gonna take the piss outta me all evening!?”

“Taka needs the glue solvent.” Makoto sighed.

“And why the _fuck_ should I give it to him?” Mondo asked.

“Because if you don’t I’ll tell everyone you were playing _Bob the Builder_ in your room with a bunch of baked beans.” Makoto smirked.

“Grrr….”

“~Mooon-do Oo-wa-da! Can. He. Fix. It!? Makoto started singing “Mooon-do…~”

Suddenly he was landing against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway.

And then something was hitting him hard in the stomach.

“Oof!” Well, at least this time he wasn’t unconscious… He checked the thing that had been thrown at him. It was the solvent. Well at least Taka wouldn’t have to wear that ridiculous drill forever now. Makoto shakily stood up and rang the bell on Taka’s door.

The door opened a crack and Taka’s face peered anxiously through the opening, his chin carefully hidden from sight. Although his anxious look quickly broke into a wide smile when Makoto held up the tube of solvent.

“You…You actually got it! Thank you!” Taka grabbed the tube in relief and started smearing it on his chin. “How did you...?”

“Uhh… don’t ask…” Makoto said, wanting to stay alive. “Let’s just say there’s more to Mondo that you thought there was.”

“Well… I find that hard to believe… But I shall keep it in mind. Thank you again!” Taka saluted as he managed to pull off the chin drill. “Now, I hope you don’t mind, but I’d really like to make up for some of the study time I’ve missed…”

“Sure, thing Taka” Makoto tried not to visibly roll his eyes. “See you at breakfast tomorrow.”

“Yes, and Good Night, fellow Classmate!” Taka said, pointing over-dramatically at Makoto with a conspiratorial grin.

He might not have had a chance to study TV, videogames or fairy tales, but he was certainly picking up making friends quickly enough…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
